1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to fuel cell systems, and more particularly to controlling an output voltage of the fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochemical fuel cells convert fuel and oxidant to electricity. Solid polymer electrochemical fuel cells generally employ a membrane electrode assembly (“MEA”) which includes an ion exchange membrane or solid polymer electrolyte disposed between two electrodes typically comprising a layer of porous, electrically conductive sheet material, such as carbon fiber paper or carbon cloth. The MEA contains a layer of catalyst, typically in the form of finely comminuted platinum, at each membrane electrode interface to induce the desired electrochemical reaction. In operation, the electrodes are electrically coupled for conducting electrons between the electrodes through an external circuit. Typically, a number of MEAs are electrically coupled in series to form a fuel cell stack having a desired power output.
In typical fuel cells, the MEA is disposed between two electrically conductive fluid flow field plates or separator plates. Fluid flow field plates have flow passages to direct fuel and oxidant to the electrodes, namely the anode and the cathode, respectively. The fluid flow field plates act as current collectors, provide support for the electrodes, provide access channels for the fuel and oxidant, and provide channels for the removal of reaction products, such as water formed during fuel cell operation. The fuel cell system may use the reaction products in maintaining the reaction. For example, reaction water may be used for hydrating the ion exchange membrane and/or maintaining the temperature of the fuel cell stack.
Stack current is a direct function of the reactant flow, the stack current increasing with increasing reactant flow. The stack voltage varies inversely with respect to the stack current in a non-linear mathematical relationship. The relationship between stack voltage and stack current at a given flow of reactant is typically represented as a polarization curve for the fuel cell stack. A set or family of polarization curves can represent the stack voltage-current relationship at a variety of reactant flow rates.
In most applications, it is desirable to maintain an approximately constant voltage output from the fuel cell stack. One approach is to employ a battery in the fuel cell system to provide additional current when the demand of the load exceeds the output of the fuel cell stack. This approach often requires separate battery charging supply to maintain the charge on the battery, introducing undesirable cost and complexity into the system. Attempts to place the battery in parallel with the fuel cell stack to eliminate the need for a separate battery charging supply raises additional problems. These problems may include, for example, preventing damage to the battery from overcharging, the need for voltage, current, or power conversion or matching components between the fuel cell stack, battery and/or load, as well as the use of blocking diodes resulting in system inefficiency. A less costly, less complex and/or more efficient approach is desirable.